Machines that process stacked objects and output the processed items also in a stack are common. For example, printing industry systems commonly stack blank recording mediums and feed them into printing processors and stack printed outputs. This type of stacking/processing/stacking sequence may also be found in common office equipment such as xerographic copiers or printers.